magifandomcom-20200222-history
Yamraiha
|kanji = ヤムライハ |romaji = Yamuraiha |alias = Yam Legendary Genius |spelling = Yamuraiha |age = 23, 24, 25, 28 (currently) |gender = Female |height = 158 cm (5'2") |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs) |family = Matal Mogamett (foster-father/deceased) |allies = Sinbad Sharrkan Pisti Spartos Aladdin Irene Smirnoff Alibaba Saluja Drakon Ja'far Masrur Hinahoho Myers |enemies = Apollonius |occupation = Magician Magic Teacher Eight Generals (former) Magnostadt Academy's Chancellor |affiliation = Musta'sim Kingdom (former) Magnostadt Sindria Kingdom (former) |manga = Night 77 |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = Yui Horie |english = Carrie Keranen |cantonese = Zung-jan Zoeng |korean = |image gallery = yes}} Yamraiha (ヤムライハ, Yamuraiha) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. She is a Magician who specializes in Water Magic and Aladdin's Magic Teacher. Yamraiha originated from Musta'sim Kingdom and was a former member of the Magnostadt Academy, but is currently residing in Sindria. Three years have passed, she is now the Magnostadt Academy's Chancellor. Appearance Yamraiha is an average sized woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering but after a battle with Apollonius, she briefly wears a normal covering clothing in replacement of the destroyed clam shells. She usually carries around a staff. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality Generally, Yamraiha is a sweet and caring person, but she also has a violent side and a sharp tongue. She can be nice to people she is interested in, and respects Sinbad a great deal. She's confident in her magic skills. She has a fierce rivalry with Sharrkan, since she claims that Magic is better than swordsmanship while he claims the opposite. It seems that she's very shy in front of the person she likes, and she gets very nervous in these occasions. History It was said that when Yamraiha was young, she was abandoned by her parents because she was born such a strong Magician, and began to follow a fate made of solitude. In fact, Yamraiha was born to a clan that, for generations, served under the Musta'sim Royal Family. However, she was abducted by Matal Mogamett from the Royal Palace and raised by him, since she was on the verge to being killed because she was born a Magician. However, he hid the truth from her. Yamraiha became a student of the Magnostadt Academy and spent a lot of time with him, who was the Academy's chancellor. She used to pester him to read difficult books to her about Magic. She thought of him like a father. When she was old enough to understand what was happening around her, she became more and more suspicious and started to be afraid of him, thinking that he wanted to use her in the rebellion as his tool.Night 197, Page 9 Sometime in her past, Yamraiha met Sinbad and began to trust him. She ended up leaving Magnostadt to join Sinbad in Sindria. At some point, when Sinbad was drunk, Yamraiha was molested by him like all the other women Sinbad had molested when intoxicated. Plot Sindria Arc When Sinbad returns from the Kou Empire, Yamraiha's shown with the other Eight Generals greeting the king.Night 77, Pages 6-7 Yamraiha is formally introduced by Sinbad to be Aladdin's teacher of Magic. When Aladdin sees her for the first time, he gropes her and she becomes very upset and attacks Aladdin with her Water Magic, ruining the image that Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja had of her to be very sweet. Aladdin asks what a sorcerer is, and Yamraiha explains what magic is, and what types of people who can use magic there are. She tells Aladdin to show her his level of magic skill, and she's amazed to see a Magi's potential.Night 78, Pages 8-18 Then she begins the training and attacks Aladdin, who activates his Borg. She explains that the Borg is the proof that someone's a magician, and its functions. Then she shows some of her magic, and uses Shallal Magd, and explains that there are different forms to use magic. She continues training Aladdin while Sinbad picks up Alibaba for his training.Night 79, Pages 6-11 Some time after Sinbad summons the Eight Generals in order to defeat one of the Southern Creatures, which has attacked the shore, Yamraiha goes and watches with the others how Sharrkan defeats the monster, with a somewhat annoyed expression. Sinbad announces that Sharrkan will be Alibaba's fencing master, and she begins an argument with him, because she claims that magic's better while Sharrkan claims the opposite. They then declare that their pupils would surpass each other, and try to pull them apart.Night 80, Pages 8-15 Overnight, she's seen attending the Mahrajan's Festival along with everyone else, where she is arguing again with Sharrkan. During the following days she's training Aladdin, who doesn't make any progress. She tells him that his magic is still too rough, and that the magician's role is supporting the others in a fight. Aladdin asks her to teach him one of Yamraiha's spells, which consists of creating water balls that float around her, and she says that his specialty's not water magic. He answers that he wants to try to do it with Heat Magic.Night 80, Pages 8-15 Shortly after, prince Hakuryuu Ren and princess Kougyoku Ren of the Kou Empire arrives, and Sinbad is accused of deflowering Kougyoku. The Eight Generals start to talk about the options they have to avoid a war against Kou, but Sinbad gets angry and orders Yamraiha to prove his innocence. Yamraiha is reluctant because she can only show what happened in truth, and she knows that her king loses his control when he drinks too much, and she's not sure that Sinbad didn't do anything to the princess.Night 84, Pages 16-19 Finally, she uses her spell Shallal Raqesa to show the past and indeed Sinbad is out of fault since it was Koubun Ka who created the misunderstanding. The Eight Generals apologize to Sinbad for not trusting him.Night 85, Pages 1-4 After some time, Sinbad summons Yamraiha, Masrur and Sharrkan and asks them about their disciples' conditions. Yamraiha says that Aladdin's stronger and that he has great potential. After hearing this news of Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana, Sinbad decides sending them to a Dungeon conquest.Night 87, Pages 14-18 Zagan Arc Yamraiha is sent with Sharrkan and Masrur, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Thamen. Sharrkan releases Alibaba and Aladdin from Zurmudd, and Yamraiha catches Aladdin.Night 106, Page 18 When Alibaba apologizes, they reassure him that they did a good job with capturing Zagan and to leave the rest up to them. When Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur throws him angrily, and Sharrkan says that he and Yamraiha are the other two's opponents.Night 107, Pages 1-5 Right after that, Byoln shows his sword which leads Sharrkan to leaving Apollonius to Yamraiha.Night 108, Pages 2, 4 When Sharrkan has a tough time with Byoln, Apollonius tries to force Yamraiha into saying that she has to go and help him, but she clearly responds that she doesn't want to interfere in a swordsman's fight. Despite that, she thinks that if he dies with his sword in hand, she won't forgive him. After that, Yamraiha is constantly attacked by light rays, which are strong enough to break her Borg.Night 108, Pages 10-12 She moves to the water and creates a fog to weaken the effect of the light attacks. After the fog clears, he shoots light rays, injuring her and breaking the shells covering her breasts and her ears. He declares how much he hates Magicians who look down on him, even though he's a genius, but Yamraiha just asks if it's because he doesn't have any real power himself, which enrages him. He Djinn Equips and uses his Extreme Magic, Flash Al-Alaf. Yamraiha creates a giant mirror and sends back Apollonius' attack. She then explains to him that her shells are actually Magic Tools, the only ones able to store Magoi by being in contact with her body and that she used them to create the mirror. Apollonius curses her as he dies, and she apologizes, saying she's a genius magician.Night 109 After the battle, Aladdin asks her if she's alright and she responds positively.Night 110, Page 1 Second Sindria Arc At the dungeon conqueror's banquet, Yamraiha sits with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Sharrkan while watching a big muscular man portray her small disciple.Night 111, Page 18 During the celebrations, Ithnan appears and "curses" Sinbad and Alibaba. Yamraiha inspects both of them and says that it's not a curse but black magic. She says that if it's magic there's a way to cancel it, but she doesn't know how to do that because she has no idea of what orders of formula made the magic work. She says that only the person who has cast it knows how to undo it. Then Sinbad tells her to prepare the transportation magic circle.Night 113, Page 13-16 While Sinbad is fighting against Ithnan, Yamraiha explains to Aladdin about the two kinds of barriers covering Sindria. One is a defensive barrier but the second tracks the position of the enemy and it can also transfer anyone to the enemy's location within a range of 200 kilometers around the main island. She says that she's very proud of that magic.Night 114, Pages 3-4 She tries to suppress the advanced the curse on Alibaba, but it's too strong. She says that if they're not careful Alibaba could die, and wishes that they could enter directly to his body.Night 115, Pages 14-18 She watches how Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom and removes the black magic. Yamraiha is present when the Eight Generals and king Sinbad gather and talk about the booty of Zagan's conquest and Al-Thamen. Sinbad says that a big deal is going to befall to Sindria but he's sure they can face it. She, along with the other generals are smiling, and she bows when she hears Sinbad's speech.Night 116, Pages 7-8 Yamraiha helps Aladdin to fix the magic tool with the shape of a red jewel that Aladdin has in his turban. Aladdin asks her if she has a Household Vessel like the others Eight Generals. She denies, and says that there's bad affinity between Djinns and magicians because their magic could interfere with each other. Then, Aladdin expresses his desire to learn more about magic and when he leaves, Yamraiha has a sad expression.Night 117, Pages 2-4 Then, she heads where Sinbad, Ja'far, Drakon and some other magicians are. They are examining Dunya Musta'sim's Dark Metal Vessel, and there's a symbol emerged inside it that they cannot identify. Yamraiha examines the tool and is very shocked when she sees that has the "Magical Charm Mark", that is engraved into every magical tool produced in the Magnostadt Academy. Drakon says that is shocking that even Yamraiha's home country is involved with the organization. Then, Sinbad asks her if princess Dunya has regained consciousness yet. She nods, and says that Dunya doesn't want to speak to anyone. Sinbad decides going to her for himself.Night 117, Pages 4-5 They find Dunya with Aladdin, the only person she speaks to. Sinbad explains the current situation to Dunya, but she recognizes Yamraiha who, even if she didn't take part of the revolt was part of the Magnostadt Academy (and her most brilliant mage), and doesn't trust them. Sinbad tries to flirt with her but Yamraiha stops him because Dunya was the princess from the country Yamraiha is from; she has great respect and loyalty to her. Yamraiha requests Dunya to believe in her actual king, Sinbad. When they leave the room, Ja'far tells Sinbad that Dunya's getting weaker and weaker every day, and that she's going to die soon. Yamraiha also knows this and is about to cry.Night 117, Pages 10-12 Shortly after, Aladdin announces his intentions to study at Magnostadt Academy, and Yamraiha totally supports him. Sinbad is worried and doesn't want to let him go, but Yamraiha tries to persuade him. When Sinbad asks her why is she so interested in Aladdin going to study at Magnostadt, she says that Aladdin is incredibly talented and needs to learn in order to become a great magician. Then, she gets enraged and says that it irritates her to see someone as talented as Aladdin be secluded, even if it's under her tutelage. When Sinbad points out that something very suspicious is going on in that country, she looks concerned.Night 118, Pages 3-5 At Dunya's funeral, Yamraiha is crying and brings flowers for the princesses' burning corpse.Night 119, Page 5 When Aladdin and the others are about to depart from Sindria, she gives Aladdin a magic tool called "Eye of the Rukh", which will allow them communicate with each other, even if they are in different places. Then, she says her goodbyes to them along with Sharrkan, Sinbad, the other generals and some of the other Sindrian civilians.Night 121, Pages 13-16 Pirates Arc Yamraiha talks with Aladdin, thanks to a Magic Tool she gave to him, the Eye of the Rukh. She is worried and asks if he is alright, since Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu were attacked by pirates in Aktia Kingdom. She soon starts to argue with Sharrkan while Sinbad talks with Alibaba.Night 125, Pages 11-12 World Exploration Arc Yamraiha briefly appears in Aladdin's memories when he has to pass the entrance examination of the Magnostadt Academy, because she explained to him how to do it.Night 136, Pages 12-18 Ja'far asks Yamraiha if Aladdin was able to enroll at the Magnostadt Academy without problems. Proudly, she tells him she is sure that Aladdin will be selected for the first Kodor, the highest level at the academy.Night 137, Page 1 Magnostadt Arc Yamraiha appears in Aladdin's memories during his fight with Titus Alexius. He recalls that she told him to never remove the cloth, because if someone sees his Magoi Reverse Tool, they will become suspicious. She mentioned that this device is a proof of who he really is, a Magi.Night 151, Pages 16-18 She appears again when Aladdin has a talk with Magnostadt Academy's chancellor, Matal Mogamett. Mogamett was her teacher and foster-father. He tells Aladdin about Yamraiha's past, and explains that she was abandoned by her parents because she was born as a strong Magician. Mogamett said that Yamraiha asked him to read difficult books about magic before going to bed, and asks Aladdin if Yamraiha's happy in Sindria.Night 158, Pages 7-9 Mogamett reveals that Yamraiha is risking her life covering Sindria in a barrier, and if she continues doing so, she will die young.Night 162, Pages 4-5 She appears physically during the fight with the Medium, alongside Drakon, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel Users. She looks worried.Night 194, Page 14 Yamraiha is flying on her wand and watching her enemy. She then, alongside the Seven Seas Alliance's Household Members and Drakon, uses some kind of magic to attack the Medium's Defensive Wall, which, thanks to their combined power, opens a crack in it.Night 195, Pages 1, 8 After the combined attack of Extreme Magic of the Metal Vessel Users, Yamraiha watches the Medium fall into pieces. However, even though it is not enough to kill it, it starts hesitating. Yunan explains it's thanks to the white light inside it and someone's interruption, to which Aladdin is sure that it must be Mogamett for sure. Upon hearing that name, Yamraiha's expression changes. When she learns that Aladdin plans on going inside the Medium to meet with the Chancellor, Yamraiha asks him to bring her with him, to which he agrees. As they arrive, she asks him where they are. Aladdin explains that it's Mogamett and the citizens's Magoi that became the Medium; Yamraiha is completely shocked by this.Night 196, Pages 2, 9, 12-15 She listens to Aladdin and Mogamett's talk silently. She shows her terrified expression when the Rukh of people who fell into depravity shows itself. After Mogamett requests Aladdin to find a way to restore Black Rukh into white again, he thanks him for letting him meet his daughter again, even if he doesn't deserve it. Asked by Aladdin what he means, Yamraiha explains that he abducted her from the Musta'sim Royal Palace and raised her. She explains that she was born in a clan that served under the Royal Family but that truth was hidden from her and when she was old enough to understand what was happening around her, she became more and more suspicious. She thought that Mogamett was frightening and wanted to use her as a tool in the rebellion.Night 197, Pages 2-9 She wonders if she was wrong. She admits that after being rejected by Dunya, she realized what could have happened if a Magician was born in the Royal Palace in that period. Mogamett says that he came to rescue her because they were at the verge of killing her. He admits that he hid the truth from her because he feared that she would go back there when she learned about her heritage. He apologizes for stealing her life. Yamraiha, however, clearly states that she was happy. When Mogamett starts disappearing, Yamraiha shouts for him to wait and to not disappear. After leaving the Medium, she sits crying, with her hands covering her face.Night 197, Pages 9-17 Afterwards, she listens to the conversation between Sinbad and Kouen Ren. When Kouen decides to take Aladdin with him, she first is surprised, but quickly starts panicking, terrified about what to do.Night 198, Pages 7-8 Second Balbadd Arc When Yamraiha reaches Sindria, she is seen crying, with Hinahoho and Drakon by her side.Night 199, Page 6 In the evening, she attends the party for her and the guests who returned home. She is surprised when Sharrkan asks Alibaba about him becoming a "man" in Reim and when Alibaba tries to calm everything up, so "she" wouldn't get mad.Night 199, Pages 15-16 When Sharrkan urges Alibaba to introduce Toto, his girlfriend, to him, Yamraiha explains with a smile that now isn't right time, because she's Shambal Ramal's attendant, who is talking with their King right know and he can't disturb them. She also tries to stop Sharrkan from drinking, but he refuses.Night 200, Page 4 Some time later, she makes new clothes for Aladdin, motivating it that his old ones are too small for him. After thanking her and making a point that she's good even at sewing, he notices that the seams are too loose. Yamraiha's face turns red as she says that the only thing she is good at is magic after all. She also gives Aladdin the staff of Mogamett, which length she changed to suit Aladdin. He has trouble accepting it, so she mentions how the people of Magnostadt entrusted it to him together with Mogamett's last wish and tells him that it belongs to him. Aladdin agrees and promises her to cast magic with this staff in order to do what he promised him, and Yamraiha thanks him. Aladdin also makes a note that the staff was shortened too roughly. Yamraiha blushes again and asks if it isn't alright, as he won't have any trouble with casting magic with it anyway.Night 201, Pages 1-3 When Yunan casts his Al-Kimia Al-Qadima, Yamraiha watches it with excitement. She answers Sharrkan's question that this is Magic, but she has never seen such kind of formulas. She wants to know who is that wonderful person that is doing such a thing.Night 205, Page 5 Final Arc When Alibaba visits Magnostadt to negotiate a deal to establish a Kou Empire trading post, Yamraiha appears with her clothing damaged from a magical experiment that exploded. Moments later, the two converse about Magnostadt. Alibaba remarks about how he expected Magnostadt to be more flashier than Parthevia due to being a city of magic. Yamraiha explains they decided to stop running everything on magic tools because in the past, it had almost led Magnostadt to ruins. To compensate, they are using urban planning and allow their citizens to pursue any occupation. She recalls how everyone remembers Matal's last words about how magicians aren't the only ones to guide the world on the right path. Once Alibaba reveals they are using teleportation magic for trade, Yamraiha looks pale when she asks about the Kou Empire magicians. Then, Alibaba corrects her that anyone can use it. Yamraiha quickly grabs Alibaba and declares this will revolutionize the international flow of money and goods. She approves Alibaba's trade deal once she gets excited about the magic technology. Alibaba changes the topic and asks if Yamraiha knows about Aladdin's whereabouts. Yamraiha sadly states she doesn't know, and Sinbad and the others have searched. Yamraiha shares she is cared of using Kou Empire's idea but gladly accepts it if it helps to protect the peace. She then calls Sharrkan about Alibaba's visit. Though, Sharrkan's talks have angered her about her still being single. Night 297, Page 8-18 Abilities Yamraiha is the only one of the Eight Generals who doesn't own or use a Household Vessel, since Magicians and Djinn don't combine well. As a Magician, Yamraiha is very strong. She can use Magoi to fight in battle and specializes in Water Magic, as such she is called a "Blue Magician". She is also the one who is responsible, together with Sinbad, with the creation of two barriers around Sindria it prevents the entry of foes and if once any foe enters, it tracks their location out of the barriers up to a certain distance. Matal Mogamett once mentioned to Aladdin that using this magic will lead her to an early death ("she will die young"), due to the huge strain the vast barriers place on her body.Night 162, Page 5 Wand Yamraiha usually carries and uses a long wand, with a twirl pattern at the tip about half her size. She uses her wand to fly, by sitting on it like a witch. Magic Tools She is the only Magician that has created the only Magoi storage devices in the world. They take the appearance of the shells she usually wears on her ears and chest. When separated from her, they can be used to perform a powerful magic. She also knows enough about magic items to fix Aladdin's Magic Turban when it was ripped to shreds. She has also created many magic tools while she was still attending the Magnostadt Academy. One of these tools is the Eye of the Rukh. :Eye of the Rukh: It is a communication tool that allows Magicians to talk over a long range (this depends on their amount of Magoi, making it ideal for a Magi). Because of its long range Clairvoyance Magic, it is possible to use the Rukh scattered in the atmosphere as a intermediary and to transmit information. Magic Water Magic.png|Yamraiha's Water Magic Sharrar Magud.png|Yamraiha invisible (Shallal Magd) Sharrar Baraq.png|Shallal Baraq Sharrar Rakesa.png|Shallal Raqesa :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, its strength depends on the person. :Water Magic: Yamraiha can use her Water Magic in various ways. She can evaporate the water in the immediate vicinity to burn the target (this is not very powerful however). Her favored type of combat is to create water balls around herself to attack and defend her from an enemy. :*'Shallal Magd' (Water Membrane of the Hermit): Yamraiha gives Rukh 3 commands, by surrounding herself with water in order to reflect sunlight off of it to make her invisible. :*'Shallal Baraq': Yamraiha makes a dragon made of water that attacks an opponent directly, with it's great speed. :*'Shallal Raqesa' (Water People Play of Truth): This is a type of Clairvoyance Magic that makes the Rukh show things that cannot be seen, faraway places, and events of the past. It uses the blood of the people involved to show their Rukh. When this magic is used water is shaped into the people involved and acts out what ever situation that is being discussed. :Gravity Magic: She uses Gravity Magic on her wand to fly. She sits upon it like a witch. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Matal Mogamett Mogamett was like a father to her, and still now he wishes her to be happy in Sindria. He reminisces to Aladdin that whenever he would try to read a normal story to her, she would pester him to read books on difficult magic, and then scolding her that she would loose sleep again. The affection that Mogamett still has for her is reciprocal, and it has been revealed that if Yamraiha doesn't dream of him for a while she becomes homesick.Volume 17's Extra Comic Dunya Musta'sim Yamraiha has some loyalty to Dunya, as they were from the same country and Dunya was the princess. Even if she didn't take part in the revolt, she feels some guilt since she formed part of Magnostadt's Academy. Sharrkan Yamraiha and Sharrkan have a bit of rivalry as they are usually seen arguing over magic and swordplay, arguments that are usually put to a stop after some time by others or by Ja'far. Yamraiha also stated that she would not forgive Sharrkan if he died with his sword in his hands. However, it is shown they have some respect for each other. When she contacts him for Alibaba through the shell phone, she asks how he was and acted in a shy manner; that attitude was quickly dropped when she angrily berates him for asking if she was still single. Night 297, Page 18 After meeting Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana again, Alibaba suggests that Sharrkan should get married and when he agrees, Masrur says that he should as he pushes Yamraiha closer to the swordsman. She looks up to Sharrkan with genuine confusion, asking if he was getting married and stated she didn't know. As Sharrkan stutters that he and she could, his voice trails off to yell at Alibaba and Yamraiha is left looking even more confused and perplexed.Night 315, Page 16 - 18 Aladdin Her first meeting with Aladdin isn't exactly the best, but they soon got along with each other and she taught Aladdin what she knew. Yamraiha mentors Aladdin when he is still new to all the magic related matters, and they grow to have a strong bond. She later sends him to Magnostadt's academy. She takes great pride and joy in Aladdin and even said he'd get the highest level at Magnostadt's (he ended up getting the lowest rank). She even fashioned Aladdin's new clothing for him, and his new staff (although he stated bluntly that the job was rather poor). When she meets him again after not seeing him for years, she weeps happily ecstatic to see that her disciple was alive and asked where he had been this whole time. Pisti Yamraiha and Pisti are good friends as they are the only females of the Eight Generals. Yamraiha is also the only large-breasted woman that Pisti is known to be friends with. Masrur Although not shown in the story too much, Yamraiha seems to have a friendly relationship with Masrur, shown once when Sinbad (accidentally) spread a rumor about a Fanalis princess coming to Sindria and Yamraiha wept in front of Masrur asking him if he was going to leave. She also whined that if he went, she wouldn't have someone there to listen to her troubles while hugging him (to which Sharrkan told Masrur to get her off of him). When Alibaba suggests that Sharrkan get married, he pushes Yamraiha towards the swordsman and quietly agrees. Alibaba Saluja Yamraiha seems care about Alibaba; according to Ja'far, she grieved for a long time and couldn't bring herself to visit his soul-less body.Night 285, Page 11 When she meets Alibaba again, she is visibly happy to see that he was alive though obviously shocked. Trivia *Yamraiha takes her name from the character Yamlaykha (يمليخا Yamlaykhā), a queen in "The Adventures of Bulukiya", one of the stories of 1001 Nights. *The council member who chose the first seat at Iktiyar said that Yamraiha is a legendary genius.Night 149, Page 7 *Her special skill is magic. *Her hobby is collecting magic artifacts.Magi Official Guidebook *Yamraiha's favorite type of man is someone older and bearded, but she gets so nervous in front of people she's interested in that she ends up only talking about magic.Volume 11's Stickers Pisti suggested she should "just date a guy who can use magic". Her highest confession record is seven consecutive losses. *The twenty different rejection lines directed at her are things like "It's nerve-racking to be with you".Volume 16 Extra *Due to her preference, Yamraiha wouldn't mind marrying Hinahoho, but it is physically impossible. *She doesn't like people who make fun of magic. *Her favorite drink is alcohol and she dislikes coffee.Magi Character Encyclopedia *She is worried about not being able to find a boyfriend. *Her favorite way to spend days off is doing magic research. *Her weakness is waking up. *Yamraiha writes using strong, thick brush strokes.Websunday *What catches her attention is a good book of magic.Tegaki Blog Aside from this, telling her "I like you" might be enough. *She doesn't like her large breasts as they make her shoulders stiff. *The person she is interested in is Aladdin, due to his rare talent.Magi Perfect Fanbook *Her most important possession is one of her inventions. *She isn't very good at sewing.Night 201, Page 1 *According to Morgiana, she has a strong smell of magic medicines she uses in her research. *Yamraiha is the only general that doesn't have any Household Vessel because of her being a magician. *According to Volume 27 omakes, Yamraiha wishes Sharrkan were her little brother, claiming: "Well, even now he's like a little brother to me!" Sharkkan comments: "I never once thought of you as my sister." *She is the one who developed the Shellphones. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Eight Generals Category:Musta'sim Kingdom Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Magnostadt Category:Magnostadt Academy